


A Pleasant Walk-In

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven accidentally walks in on Wallace masturbating, it procedes to much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Walk-In

The question played over and over again in his head like a broken record. It seemed the worst possible time to walk into their bedroom. Wallace was sprawled out across the bed, chest rising rhythmically and his hand halted on his erection.

"Care to join me, dear?" Wallace chuckled somewhat while saying this. He had been planning to take care of himself quickly, as he didn't want to bother Steven who was busy at the time. However, he thought he would have some fun with him. Steven simply mumbled apologies and shuffled out of the room. "Aww, Steven..." Wallace jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around him. "Don't go. It'll be much better with you."

He contemplated it for a minute, a smirk eventually forming on his face. "Of course it will." He spun around and kissed Wallace passionately. Pushing him back into the bed, he trailed kisses down his chest. "You looked so cute when I walked in... I want to see that face again." He trailed his kisses down further, sucking gently on the soft skin of his inner thighs.

Wallace moaned in anticipation. "Steven... Do something about _this_..." He hovered his hand over his length. He was desperate. It had been a while ago when he decided to go into the bedroom to deal with his problem. He had already been waiting quite some time for his satisfaction and the sooner he had it, the better.

Waving a finger at him, Steven laughed softly. "Not so fast, Wallace..." He moved back up to his neck, nipping at it tenderly with his teeth while delivering light, weightless touches to Wallace's cock. "How long have you been putting this off? You seem so needy..." He chuckled at the desperation of his partner and kissed him breathily, smiling at him warmly.

"A-A while... I didn't want to disturb or bother you..." Wallace bucked up into Steven's hand, trying to gain as much friction as he could. He had wrapped his arms around Steven, wanting to gain the most intimacy possible.

Steven tsked. "I would have preferred it if you did bother me. I've been trying to get away from my work anyways. It can be so boring." He kissed him again and pried his arms from his shoulders, going back to his place on his thighs. "Though, you're not boring." Positioning himself in between his legs, he swirled his tongue around his head. "You like this, right?"

Wallace threw his head back and moaned at the sensation. "Of course I do... You're amazing..."

Steven laughed. "I don't think it's as much as I'm amazing, as I'm the only person you've received this from." He resumed his place on his cock and took it down his throat, his head bobbing up and down. Getting used to the feeling, Steven stared up at Wallace, earning a loud moan from him. " _Fuck... S-Steven..._ " He felt like he could melt under that gaze. His eyes were so beautiful... Wallace entangled his fingers in his husband's hair, pushing him deeper onto his cock. He didn't want the feeling to end, but he knew he'd finish soon. Steven sensed how close he was and, tongue rolling over his shaft, he brought him to his climax. A violent shudder ran through his body and he wrapped his legs around Steven's head. All he could find himself able to do was moan his partner's name.

Evenually, Wallace loosened his grip on Steven and he came back up, relieved to be able to breath better and licking his lips. "Did you enjoy that?" Before he could respond, Steven already had him locked in a kiss. He wanted to share the still lingering taste with him. Catching his breath again, he pulled back, allowing Wallace to talk.

Wallace sighed contently. "Very much, dear. Thank you for that." He held Steven close and kissed his nose sweetly. "Oh..." He could feel his erection rub up against his thigh. "But I haven't taken care of _you_ yet, have I?" Wallace unbuttoned his shirt and started playing with his chest.

"It seems so..." Steven chuckled. "You're here, all finished, when my clothes have just now started to be taken off. Usually you're so quick to that... You sure were desperate, huh? You were adorable... I'm glad I get to see you like that." He kissed him shortly, grinning up at him happily.

Wallace seemed absorbed in Steven. Unbuckling his belt, he kissed him back roughly and slipped off his trousers. "Mhmm... Just let me take care of you, okay?" He pushed Steven onto his back and rubbed himself in an effort to make himself hard again. Reaching for a bottle on the nightstand, he pumped some lube onto his cock and positioned himself at Steven's entrance.

"Oh? Are you sure you aren't too worn out to do this?" Steven wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling himself close to Wallace. He smirked up at him, not expecting a real answer, as he knew he was in fact never too tired for Steven.

With a simple nod, Wallace eased into him carefully. Soon, he gained a rhythmic pace, earning a few stiffled mewls from the man under him. Leaning over him, he kissed the sensitive skin of Steven's neck lovingly. He got progressively faster with each thrust, making Steven moan out his name, not trying to hide his voice at all. It got to the point where his thrusts were haphazard and Steven was digging his nails into Wallace's back, barely being able to contain himself.

Wallace snuck a hand onto Steven's cock and stroked it messily. " _Wallace!_ I can't... Going to..." He came into Wallace's hand, breathing heavily. Wallace following shortly after, slowing down and eventually pulling out. He rested atop of him and kissed him gingerly. Steven still wasn't thinking straight and absentmindedly kissed him back. "That... That was nice. I love you."

"Heh... I love you too darling." Wallace got up and cleaned them both off, slipped them both into some comfortable clothes, and layed down next to him. "I love you dearly. I'm glad you walked in at that time..." He kissed his sleepy partner's forehead.

"As am I... Maybe I should walk in on you more often." Steven laughed tiredly. "Or maybe you can just come get me. I'll gladly stop what I'm doing for you... Most of the time."

This obviously wasn't true, but Wallace didn't care. It was the thought that counted. "Sure... Whatever you..." His sentence was paused, due to a yawn, followed by Steven's own. "Whatever you say. Want to sleep? I'm quite tired, and I think I can say the same for you."

Steven nodded and burried his face into Wallace's chest. "Have a nice rest... I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> they r gay and all of my smut ends with them cuddling and sleeping wtf me


End file.
